vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Sigma
Sigma 'is an anti-proton computer terminal AI construct created by the Nobility and makes its appearance in Tyrant's Stars. 'Biography Sigma was created by the Nobility in the Galleon Valley and has laid 5,000 years dormant prior to the events in Tyrant's Stars. The Nobility created a terminal capable of rational thought, made of cosmic circuits and an impenetrable regenerating titanium alloy, the very same technology used in their agriculture back in the reigning days of the Sacred Ancestor. The massive anti-proton computer was so vast and overwhelming, that it even frightened the Nobility gazing upon it. It is able to warp reality and create many infinite sealed dimensions within the perimeter of its dome. It was ordered commands from both the Sacred Ancestor and Valcua 5,000 years before D made his first encounter with the dreaded machine. Soon after D dispatches of the machine, convulsing in rapture and fear, the machine then goes along to possess Curio leaving him brainwashed in his already near-death like state. Sigma's Tests As D bounds toward Curio who had brought Sigma back to life, he and Duchess Miranda are drawn into another space, Miranda vanishes and D is left hurtling through the darkness of this space at the speed of light, neither him or the parasite are particularly astonished. As they break the speed of light Left Hand connects them to another extradimensional space. They brace for impact just as a blue flame forms in D's palm. Before them a voice congrats them on breaking his sealed dimension. Introducing himself as Sigma, explaining he was an anti proton computer, D cuts him off saying he's looking for two children as things like Sigma or antiproton computer hold no meaning or threat to him. Sigma replies showing him where they are with a golden line of light leading to them. Although it was a short distance and the children could see him, their distance was actually infinite between them. He instructs D that he was ordered to give him a test when he arrived here five thousand years ago by Lord Valcua. D pondering the idea that Valcua had fore seen and instructed this, Sigma goes on to say he must take the Sigma Test, if he passes then he can have the children. They vanish along with another sealed dimension that held them. The first involves an illusion where Matt is dressed as a knight and attacks, while Sue comes under attack from a giant eagle. Matt is cut down while he saves Sue from the Eagle. The second test involves D's mother in a snowy setting at the summit of a mountain. He cuts her down with out hesitation. Astonished by his responses having felt the emotions given to him for the first time: fear and surprise, a beam of light cuts into D that is an enzyme that dissolves bodies. It has no affect on D as he cuts into him with out the computer being able to respond in time hitting his vital and most weak point. D had discerned it through his senses. Sigma replies he can have the Dyalhis Children as promised, but he will leave the rest of getting his revenge on him with the assassin he has created. A Sigma Terminal. Appearance It takes the appearance of a giant icicle and is estimated to be 300 feet tall and layered in thin coats of dust due to its 5,000 years of slumber. It lays in a giant 500 yard dome within the Galleon Valley. Powers and Abilities warping reality-Sigma is capable of warping reality within its 500 yard dome construct and create infinite sealed dimensions(which may be from infinite pocket dimensions) to anything the AI's terminal is programmed or commanded to do (i.e. Curio , Valcua and the Sacred Ancestor). It is able to possess and materialize itself into biological lifeforms such as the case with Curio. Curio alone under the influence of Sigma was able to breach the almighty Lamoa Fortress created none other than the Sacred Ancestor and all of it weapons and defenses. Curio was able to drag an army of woodland soldiers created from branches to overwhelm the fort. cosmic circuits '- The circuitry that powers Sigma draws on cosmic energy. This gives sigma an infinite amount of energy.' regenerating titanium alloy '- Indestructible alloy. While the name is given titanium, it being an alloy implies it is a mix of other metals as well and may only resemble titanium in either appearance or touch.' Underlings Sigma Terminals Curio Sue Woodland Soldiers Category:Technology Category:Characters Category:Locations Category:Weapons Category:Assassin